


Коктейль "Вотум доверия"

by donemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Loki Gets a Hug (Marvel), Sick Loki (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: "Локи оказался болезненным, прямо как… ну да, как человек.При этом человеческие лекарства на него действовали как на инопланетянина. То есть, с совершенно непредвиденным результатом".Одна не очень большая проблема, одно обещанное, но не выполненное желание (желательно двухгодичной выдержки), щепотка недоверия и большой стакан взаимной заботы. Всё хорошо взбить, подавать горячим от неловкости.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Loki, Bruce Banner & Loki & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Loki & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Thor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Коктейль "Вотум доверия"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black_feather_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_feather_fiction/gifts), [majougari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majougari/gifts).



> После Локи-треда в твиттере мне очень захотелось написать маленький бессмысленный драббл, переполненный флаффом и обнимашками, и я немедленно принялся за дело.  
> К пятому дню и восьмой странице стало ясно, что идея свернула куда-то не туда, а закончу я не скоро.  
> Так что я открыл чистый лист - и вот. Наконец-то. Маленький малоосмысленный флаффный текст готов, можно умереть спокойно.  
> (Меж тем оказалось, что тред породил флешмоб, и мне это очень нравится!)

Заканчивался третий год, как братья-асгардцы нарушили мирный депрессивный уклад жизни Тони Старка, сначала пропахав его газон космической лодкой, а затем выпустив из неё же Брюса Беннера. Тот сумел внятно и без лишних эмоций донести новость о том, что в космосе враг не дремлет, да такой, что аж Локи был у него на посылках, и надо бы думать, как от этого врага обороняться, и вот как раз Локи готов помочь, и Тор, в целом, тоже, но наездами и в консультационном режиме, потому что возрождённый Асгард сам себя в Норвегии не построит. От Тони требуются сущие мелочи – посодействовать в подготовке космической линии обороны и каким-то образом реабилитировать Локи в глазах общественности, чтобы его не подбило шальной стрелой, если он выйдет за мороженым в ближайший ларёк.

Новость Тони не шокировала, он давно ожидал чего-то подобного, и даже хуже – не предупреждений, а явных атак. Внезапный союз с бывшим врагом только порадовал (приятно, что ни говори, когда стрелочка иногда поворачивается в обратную сторону; не всё ж союзникам становиться врагами). Перестала болеть та часть души, что отвечала за тёплые чувства к Брюсу и очень огорчалась его пропаже. Если бы не Локи, глядевший на него с наглым прищуром, Тони бы, пожалуй, согласился со всем, что ему тут наболтали, но пристальный взгляд до того смущал, что Тони встал, постаравшись принять позу повнушительнее, сощурился не менее нагло и толкнул небольшой прочувствованный спич о том, над какой «ё» будут стоять точки, кто в этом проекте станет директором, кто техническим руководителем, а кто исполнителем, что в этом доме за правила и для кого в них будет добавлен ещё десяток пунктов (письменный договор в трёх экземплярах ожидайте не позднее завтрашнего утра).

– И никаких прогулок за мороженым, – подытожил он из чистой вредности. Наглый зелёный прищур неуловимо изменился и стал прищуром огорчённым. У Тони дрогнуло сердце, но он постарался, чтобы в голосе это не проявилось: – Гуляем на заднем дворе, там прекрасный газон… был. Продукты доставкой.

Оливковая ветвь была принята с поистине царским великодушием. 

Былые размолвки совершенно не повлияли на качество совместной работы, и вскоре Тони, Брюс, Локи и Роуди так спелись, что наезжавший раз в две-три недели Тор в их присутствии начинал чувствовать себя очень неловко. Сложно полноценно участвовать в разговоре, если он на шестьдесят процентов состоит из отсылок («Если бы ты не налажал с первой линией…» – «После того утра вот вообще не удивительно!»), на двадцать – из обрывочных фраз, непонятных непосвящённым («Одна пара не потянет!» – «Задействуем группу.» – «А дробиться не будет?..» – «Надо сеточкой!» – «Точно! Ты гений!»), на десять – из риторических вопросов («Ох, вот идиоты… Напомните, что я здесь делаю?..», «Да как ты смеешь, ничтожный смертный?!») и на оставшиеся десять – из ссор, которые Тор не хотел и кончиком копья трогать, не то что лезть выяснять, кто виноват.

Неделя летела за неделей, месяц за месяцем. Враг всё не нападал, линия обороны всё укреплялась, тревога Тони постепенно сходила на нет. Не раз и не два «команда разработчиков» находила время отвлечься от дел и слетать на помощь мирному населению. Несмотря на отсутствие Кэпа и присутствие незнакомого персонажа в пафосно развевающемся плаще и очаровательных маленьких рожках, люди приветствовали их как Мстителей, так что реабилитация Локи тоже проходила вполне успешно. Тони даже пару раз при мысли о команде ловил себя на странном, но приятном чувстве. Разумом оно идентифицировалось как дружба, но размягчившимся сердцем ощущалось как нечто гораздо более нежное. Тони не помнил его с глубокого детства и почему-то боялся давать ему имя. Предпочитал просто чувствовать и наслаждаться.

В общем, всё шло до того прекрасно, что впору было сказать «идеально».

Если бы не одно «но». 

***

– Тони, так больше не может продолжаться, – трагично сообщил Брюс, стоило дверям медкабинета приглашающе раздвинуться. – Я доктор физики, а не терапевт, не аллерголог и тем более не педиатр! Придумай что-нибудь, иначе я… я… уеду в Арктику. Буду жить на берегу Ледовитого океана, питаться рыбой и выпускать Халка погулять. Пингвинов шокировать…

– Пингвины живут с противоположного конца Земли, – машинально поправил Тони, осторожно переступая порог. Брюс прищурился на него поверх очков:

– Вот раз такой умный, то давай, думай над проблемой. Я серьёзно. Или приглашай настоящих врачей, плати им повышенную зарплату, учитывая риски, или…

– Эй, хватит угроз. Я плохо работаю под давлением.

– Сказал человек, который именно под давлением сделал несколько прорывных изобретений. 

– Так изобретений же. С людьми у меня менее удачно складывалось...

– Вот-вот, с людьми! – Брюс в сердцах взмахнул руками. Тони незаметно попятился. – Если бы он был человеком! Разве я хоть слово бы сказал?!

Он – это, конечно, Локи, и Тони отлично понимал отчаяние бедного доктора (увы, всё ещё не медицины). Дело в том, что инопланетного сокомандника было очень трудно лечить.

Нет, порезы, переломы и открытые раны на нём заживали как на Торе – людям бы такую регенерацию! – но на этом сходство их анатомий исчерпывалось.

Тор ни разу за всю жизнь даже насморк не подхватил, Локи стабильно раз в полгода простужался и каждый вечер устраивал на заднем дворе маленький костёр из своих кропотливо сбережённых сопливых платков. Тор как-то провёл в полыхающем здании целых пятнадцать минут, разыскивая спрятавшегося ребёнка (который ещё до начала пожара предусмотрительно сбежал из дома на поиски приключений, но об этом узнали только после того, как здание рухнуло), Локи получил тепловой удар во время летнего пикника. Тор жрал всё подряд, включая вкусно пахнущие фигурные свечи и незнакомые продукты сырьём, Локи же…

Ещё в первый месяц совместного быта Локи высокомерно сообщил, что не ест некоторые продукты и это надо учитывать при заказе доставки. Глядел на всех опять с наглым прищуром и вообще создавал впечатление зарвавшейся рок-звезды, выкатывающей требования обслуге отеля, но до Тони уже потихоньку начало доходить, что это выражение лица он использует, когда ждёт какой-то подставы. Защищается до того, как напали. Так что Тони великодушно не стал заострять внимание на тоне высказывания и перешёл сразу к его сути, попросив перечислить потенциальные аллергены.

Локи и Тор совместными усилиями составили длинный список, пункты в котором выглядели так, будто по клавиатуре пробежался кот: калумнийские капцы, зоргирены, нобзис, скениток… Брюс смотрел на него так долго, что Тони немного встревожился и собственноручно принёс впечатлительному доктору чашку чая. Когда Тор проговорился, что большая часть из перечисленного – острое, Брюс было просветлел, но… проблемы на этом не решились. Инопланетные названия блюд были лишь верхушкой айсберга. Просто исключить из рациона Локи острые продукты не вышло, потому что не в остроте оказалось дело. Васаби, например, он трескал с удовольствием, как тот мужик из одноименного фильма, хоть на бутерброды намазывай, от горчицы воротил нос исключительно за «плебейский» запах, а вот от десятка ложек почти не острого паприкаша словил полноценное отравление – с тошнотой, рвотой, резями в животе, головокружением и слезами жалости к себе.

Локи оказался болезненным, прямо как… ну да, как человек.

При этом человеческие лекарства на него действовали как на инопланетянина. То есть, с совершенно непредвиденным результатом. Вспомнить хотя бы тот случай, когда всё тело у него покрылось ожоговыми волдырями после единственного драже поливитамина (из тех, что Тор заглатывал пачками вместо конфет, за неделю опустошив годовой запас медкабинета). Или другой, когда у Локи во время очередной простуды разболелась голова, и Роуди, спросонья не заподозрив опасности, посоветовал ему выпить аспирин. Локи и выпил – две горсти. И не заметил никакого эффекта, кроме икоты до самого рассвета. Даже головная боль не прошла.

Ставить над ним эксперименты было как-то не с руки – в конце концов, в одной команде над одним благим делом работают, жалко потерять ценный кадр, если вдруг что. С другой стороны, жалко было и Брюса, добровольно взвалившего на себя обязанности штатного медика. С каждой нетипичной реакцией Локи на безопаснейший (для людей и Тора) продукт он раздражался всё сильнее, успокаивался медленнее и зеленел, кажется, уже сам по себе, просто от нервов, без участия Халка. Пролить свет на эту загадку инопланетной природы мог бы лабораторный анализ биологических материалов изучаемого объекта, но дело значительно осложнялось тем, что упомянутый объект наотрез отказывался со своими биоматериалами расставаться.

– Ни один маг не отдаст добровольно часть себя для хранения, – утомлённо втолковывал он сокомандникам, которые пытались в очередной раз уговорить его хотя бы пописать в баночку. – Это первейшее правило, основы магии. Всё нужно сжигать: остриженные волосы и ногти, пропитанные кровью повязки после ран, сопливые платки… Следить за тем, куда девается слюна и семя... Если частицы моей плоти попадут в дурные руки, плохо станет всем. У вас фантазии не хватит представить, что с ней можно сделать, чтобы навредить и мне, и вам. Вы же вроде бы не идиоты, почему я должен повторять одно и то же каждый месяц?!

– Ладно, давай не добровольно, – предложил как-то Роуди. – Мы нападём на тебя и заберём кровь силой. Это-то не будет нарушением твоего незыблемого магического правила?

Локи так снисходительно на него посмотрел, что все дальнейшие вопросы сразу отпали. Нужно смотреть правде в глаза: если он станет всерьёз сопротивляться, шиш им, а не материал для анализа. Добьются только обоюдных травм, от которых пользы – пшик, зато новых проблем выше крыши. А если не станет, то получится, что он поддался, а значит отдал «часть себя» добровольно. Та же проблема и с мочой, и с… прочими биоматериалами. Локи же не кот, бумажку ему в лоток не подложишь. Пат.

– Да как вы его в своём Асгарде лечили? – однажды потребовал Брюс у Тора, приперев того к стенке.

Тор, кажется, немного струхнул, но ответил честно: в Асгарде (прежнем, ещё небесном граде) все эти примитивные методы, что на Земле в наши дни считаются передовыми, давно стали пережитком древности. Ещё с рождения Тора и до самого Рагнарёка всех асгардцев, в том числе и Локи, от нечастых болезней врачевали при помощи Горнила Душ – сложного артефакта, который воздействовал сразу на молекулярную энергию, избегая вмешательства в химический состав тканей. К сожалению, сейчас в Асгарде (нынешнем, выросшем в пустынном уголке Норвегии) не осталось никаких артефактов сложнее зачарованного кинжала. К счастью, и болезней до сих пор ни у кого не было, ведь асгардцы славятся недюжинным здоровьем…

На этом Брюс отчётливо позеленел, и Тор поспешил захлопнуть рот.

– …Пингвины, Тони! – почти агрессивно напомнил Брюс сегодняшний. Тони со вздохом вернулся из воспоминаний в реальность.

– Я думаю, думаю.

– Думай активнее! Мы с Роуди уже исчерпали все идеи. Как я его только ни уговаривал, чего только ни обещал… Я бы даже решил, что он нарочно кочевряжится, набивает себе цену, если бы он согласился хоть на что-то! Хоть бы намёк подал, чего хочет взамен! Но ведь нет…

– А что ты предлагал? – заинтересовался Тони.

Брюс возвёл очи горе и начал загибать пальцы:

– Молочный коктейль, вот как Роуди делает. Заказать саженцы и помочь ему разбить клумбу у заднего крыльца – помнишь, он говорил, что хочет там сад? Погулять с ним в городе, сводить в зоопарк и в театр. Купить ему книгу – любую, бумажную, какая только в голову взбредёт. Исполнить любое его желание. – Пальцы кончились, Брюс махнул получившимся кулаком, едва не задев Тони по носу. Затем распрямил загнутое и перешёл к мизинцу на другой руке: – Что ты исполнишь любое его желание…

– Подожди, что?

Брюс опомнился и сделал виноватое лицо:

– Всё равно не пригодилось, он не захотел. Я потом даже попросил Тора встать перед ним на колени и извиниться за все обиды, начиная с младенческих лет, и знаешь, что самое досадное? Тор согласился, а Локи нет!

Тони не отреагировал на шутку (шутку ли?). Смотрел в пространство, задумчиво пощипывая бородку. Брюс слегка забеспокоился:

– Тони, ты не злишься? Я подумал, мы ведь уже почти три года в одном доме живём, если бы он хотел нам как-то навредить, давно бы уже что-то сделал и без всяких обещаний. Это ж просто как… как проиграть желание в карты. Ничего страшного он не попросил бы, верно? Я так думаю… Мы же доверяем друг другу… Да?

Его голос становился всё более тревожным, но Тони, не вслушиваясь, прервал это беспокойное бормотание одним, казалось бы, неуместным вопросом:

– Помнишь, года два – два с половиной назад, когда нас, этаких обновлённых Мстителей, в первый раз попросили помочь, и мы летали во Флориду? И Локи с нами увязался?

– Когда ураган был? – недоумённо припомнил Брюс. – Осенью, кажется?

– Точно.

Тони снова ущипнул бородку. Брюс смотрел в потолок, выуживая из памяти подробности.

– Да-а, даже Халка чуть не унесло… А Роуди потом шутил, что хорошо, что ног не чувствует, а то давно бы уже подхватил насморк из-за мокрых сапог… И к чему ты это вспомнил?

– Локи тогда, хм-м… попал в одну неприятную ситуацию. Я ему помог. По-моему, было всё не настолько серьёзно, но Локи объявил, что я спас ему жизнь, а он не желает быть в долгу. И поклялся, что исполнит любое моё желание, если по цене оно не превысит оказанной услуги.

– Так и сказал? – поразился Брюс. Тони взглянул на него как мог укоризненно:

– Я же не диктофон. Смысл был такой, дословно не помню.

– Никогда не слышал, чтобы он клялся…

– Потому что магам нельзя нарушать обещания. Боги проклянут или что-то вроде этого… Норны перепишут историю судеб, бла-бла… И вот, к чему это я… Я то желание так и не использовал. Так что у Локи незакрытый кредит.

В глазах Брюса зажёгся алчный огонёк надежды.

– Значит…

– Значит, я могу заставить Локи сдать эти чертовы анализы, и ты их спокойно изучишь. Вряд ли исполнить это желание ему будет труднее, чем дождаться подходящего случая и спасти мне жизнь. Не знаю уж, что ещё может быть равнее по цене…

– А ему не прилетит? – заколебался Брюс. – От Норнов. За то, что нарушил свои магические законы? Мы же не разбираемся в магии, вдруг клятва и закон войдут в противоречие, бдыщ! – и всё, нет у нас Локи?

– Не думаю. Тогда просто откажется, да и всё. Он же не дурак, оставил себе лазейку… Ну так что? К пингвинам?

– Нет. – Брюс заулыбался так просветлённо, будто к нему с небес спустился сам Будда. – Спасибо, Тони!

***

Локи молчал так долго, что Тони уверился: сейчас он откроет рот и выдаст не меньше десятка объективных причин, почему не может исполнить желание. А потом поднимет обоих на смех. Но время шло, Локи ничего не говорил, только сильнее хмурился. Наконец открыл рот и сказал странным тоном:

– Ты мог попросить у меня что угодно, а выбрал… это?

Брюс позади него в порыве чувств едва не снёс шаткий столик на колёсиках, но стоило Локи обернуться на шум, преобразовал выражение лица во что-то скорбно-сочувствующее. Выглядел при этом всё равно как на похоронах злейшего врага.

– Значит, ты согласен?

– Я обещал, – всё тем же странным тоном откликнулся Локи. – И исполню.

Брюс засуетился:

– Тогда начнём с венозной крови. Ты ведь ещё не завтракал? Отлично. Садись вот сюда. Можешь откинуться, давай опустим спинку…

Локи откинулся, но полулежал по-прежнему напряжённо, и этот хмурый взгляд… Не просто досада от того, что попался в ловушку (это они уже проходили), не злость (это Тони тоже ни с чем бы не перепутал), не раздражение на глупых смертных, которые не желают вникать в магические истины, понятные даже малышам всех Девяти Миров (это выражение вообще было привычным и почти родным), а что-то новое, но однозначно скверное. Обида? Даже нет, что-то похлеще. Предательство?..

Половину ночи, пока не заснул, Тони представлял, как изложит Локи своё условие, а тот рассмеётся ему в лицо и скажет, что пошутил, что никакого долга и обещания нет, и шёл бы он, Тони, со своими желаниями куда-нибудь в противоположную от Локи сторону. Сейчас его заскребло сомнением другого толка: а не перегнул ли он палку? Если человек (ладно, асгардец!) почти полтора года наотрез от чего-то отказывается, то, может, для него это не ерунда?

Длинная пробирка заполнилась кровью. Брюс, виновато покосившись на глядящего в сторону Локи, проворно заменил её на пустую и сделал Тони знак – мол, подойди, помоги. Тони перехватил у него алый цилиндрик и пристроил в штативе. Спросил, лишь бы заполнить тишину:

– Когда начнёшь?

– Прямо сейчас, – слегка удивился Брюс. – Чего откладывать? 

– И на какие элементы?

Брюс хищно улыбнулся:

– На все!

Передал Тони вторую пробирку, вынул иглу (Локи вздрогнул, хотя – Тони сам был тому свидетелем – редко менялся в лице, даже получив настоящее ранение) и туго замотал локоть таким слоем бинтов, будто пациент как минимум потерял конечность. Затем, слегка смущаясь, протянул Локи небольшой пластиковый контейнер. Тот осторожно взял, повертел в пальцах, метнул взгляд на Тони и вдруг вспыхнул не хуже спички:

– Могу я хотя бы обойтись без свидетелей?!

– Ухожу! – Тони поднял руки, пятясь к двери. – Уже почти исчез. Брюси, если нужна помощь в исследовании…

– Да, подходи минут через пятнадцать. Нужно собрать все данные, какие только можно. Будет обидно что-нибудь пропустить, второго шанса может и не выпасть… Локи, хочешь присоединиться?

Локи подозрительно сощурился.

– К чему?

– Будем изучать твой химический состав. Я подумал, тебе может быть интересно…

– Мне больше интересно, где вы будете всё это хранить, – отрезал Локи.

Брюс чуть растерялся:

– В компьютере? Можно продублировать на бумаге на всякий случай.

– Нет! – Локи раздражённо закатил глаза. – Где вы будете хранить эти… отчуждённые материалы?

– Если за сегодня не закончим, то в специальном холодильнике… – ещё больше растерялся Брюс. – Но я бы предпочёл успеть до вечера.

Теперь уже Локи недоумённо хмурил брови:

– А… если успеете, то где?

– Нигде. Можешь потом забрать их себе, – встрял так и не ушедший Тони, устав наблюдать эту игру в непонимайку. – Вылей в унитаз, сожги, запаяй в капсулу и сделай кулон на память – всё, что душе угодно. Нам нужны только данные, и к вечеру, надеюсь, мы их получим.

Локи откинулся на спинку кресла и расслабленно обмяк, будто у него из шеи вытащили спицу.

Тони смотрел на Брюса, Брюс смотрел на Локи, Локи смотрел в никуда. Первым, как обычно, не выдержал Тони:

– То есть, – зловеще проговорил он, – ты обещал ему клумбу, книжки, любое желание, коленопреклонённого Тора и чёрт знает что ещё, но не догадался сообщить, что годами хранить его слюну и кровь мы не собираемся?

– Ты тоже не догадался, – защищался Брюс. – Он же каждый раз, когда отказывался, говорил, что не позволит именно хранить, а…

– Он, между прочим, сидит рядом с вами, – перебил их сердитый голос.

Тони обернулся. В глазах Локи пылала горячая досада – как обычно, когда что-то шло не так или он попадался на чью-то уловку. И обида – это Тони понимал, в конце концов, они с Брюсом вынудили его сделать то, что ему делать страшно не хотелось. И ещё вроде бы… Поймав взгляд Тони, Локи будто шторку задёрнул: глаза тут же перестали быть зеркалом души и стали просто органами зрительной системы.

– Ладно, толку-то выяснять, кто первый был неправ, – утомлённо вздохнул Брюс. – Слава богу, разобрались, и хватит на этом. Локи, останешься на анализ?

Локи пренебрежительно передёрнул плечами:

– Конечно. Надо же проследить, чтобы вы не напортачили.

– Тогда иди, заканчивай дело. Нам нужны материалы для исследований. Инструкции написаны прямо на контейнерах, где туалет, ты знаешь.

Локи стремительно залился краской. Тони с удовольствием любовался его смущённым лицом, пока не напоролся на острый взгляд, как кабан на рогатину, лучезарно улыбнулся и поспешил ретироваться за дверь.

– Через пятнадцать минут, Тони! – крикнул ему вслед Брюс. Он звучал как человек, который после трёх лет плена впервые глотнул воздух свободы.

***

Тони дождался, пока машина выплюнет в кружку последние капли кофе, аккуратно перелил треть в прозрачный «кубок» с ручкой и на ножке (в подобных обычно подают глинтвейн в кафетериях при рождественских ярмарках, но у них в доме эта посудина считалась бокалом Локи), долил до середины горячим молоком, а затем приступил к творчеству: три разных сиропа (шоколадный, мятный и лавандовый), палочка корицы, молотый мускат, два соцветия гвоздики, сверху – высокая узорчатая шапочка взбитых сливок, посыпать сначала мелкими зефирками, потом зелёными сахарными звёздочками и золотыми шариками, воткнуть вафельную палочку, сбоку пристроить печенинку орео, и последний штрих – погрузить во всё это великолепие заранее обваленную в шоколадной стружке соломинку. Воздвигнув всё это богатство на маленький поднос, Тони понёс его, осторожно балансируя, к дивану, где уже сидел укутанный в три одеяла Локи.

– Ого! – приветствовал их с подносом возглас Роуди. – Такими темпами ты скоро меня переплюнешь.

– Не скромничай, Родс. Уже переплюнул.

– Мечтай. Вон, шапочка из сливок просела уже. Надо сначала кофе налить, а потом уже взбивать…

– Вот поэтому он у тебя и холодный вечно.

– Тёплый. Тёплый, не обжигающий. Идеальной температуры.

– Локи любит погорячее. Скажи, Локс?

Локи вместо ответа надрывно закашлялся в салфетку, затем туда же высморкался, безуспешно стараясь сделать это беззвучно. Взглянул на Тони печальным взглядом красных слезящихся глаз и удручённо сказал:

– Ненавижу ваши мерзкие человеческие болезни.

С простудой он уже был хорошо и часто знаком, но грипп на него напал впервые в жизни, и поначалу – целых два дня подряд – в доме царила сдержанная, хорошо организованная паника: температура у Локи резко подскочила сначала до тридцати девяти, а к полуночи аж до сорока двух и больше суток не желала опускаться, невзирая на холодные компрессы и обтирания. Помогала только ледяная ванна, и Роуди с Тони по очереди караулили стучащего зубами Локи у бортика, пока Брюс в лаборатории ковырялся с формулами, спешно подбирая приемлемое для него жаропонижающее и с дрожью вспоминая те страшные дни, когда подбирать приходилось без всяких формул, на страх и риск всех участников.

– Ну-ну-ну, – притворно засюсюкал Тони, пряча за шутливым тоном настоящую заботу. – Давай вот выпьем лекарство, сразу на ноги поднимешься. Смотри, как я его замаскировал! По вкусу ни за что не догадаешься.

– Догадается, – с сомнением протянул Роуди, придвигаясь вплотную к Локи и помогая ему перенять у Тони поднос с бокалом. – Он же видел, как ты его наливал. 

– Догадается, – авторитетно подтвердил Брюс, пристраиваясь по другую сторону и заботливо поправляя сползшее с плеча больного одеяло.

– Конечно, догадается, – не стал спорить Тони. – Эй, чего вы к нему прилипли! Освободите и мне место, это же я ему кофе делал.

Роуди и Брюс, хитро переглянувшись, тут же сплотили ряды, обняв одеяльный кокон с двух сторон, как огромного плюшевого мишку. Локи увидел лицо Тони и зашёлся кашлем пополам со смехом.

Тони смотрел на них, чувствуя, как приятно щекочет в груди. Может, подхватил от Локи заразу, а может, то нежное чувство, что иногда охватывало его при мыслях о команде, вспенилось и побежало через край, как перегретое в микроволновке молоко.

Он дождался, пока Локи выпьет запрятанное в глюкозный кошмар лекарство, забрал у него бокал, отставив подальше на журнальный столик, и без предупреждения повалился на колени всем троим. Роуди попытался спихнуть его на пол, но Тони ухватился за самую стабильную константу на этом диване, в процессе едва не содрав с неё все одеяла. Константа хрипло хихикала в промокшую салфетку.

– Ну что, подействовало? – нетерпеливо спросил Брюс, когда все наконец успокоились и улеглись плотным клубком, как зимние кошки. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Я очень страдаю, – гнусаво откликнулся Локи. – Сопливый и печальный. В этом мире не найти никого, кто был бы несчастнее меня.

– Лжец, – еле слышно пробормотал Тони ему в колено.

Локи тихонько шевельнулся в тесных тёплых объятиях, прикрыл глаза и довольно кивнул.


End file.
